


Don't you wish this was a ‘hand holding in the 60's’ kind of dream?

by WickedHeadache



Series: Time Travel For Morons [5]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, just kidding, they're just two gal pals sharing a child together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: In which Leslie and Tina get back with their husbands, raise a toddler together and try so hard to not eye fuck during Pride meetings.
Relationships: Leslie Dean/Tina Minoru
Series: Time Travel For Morons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's been awhile. I just wanna tell you guys that even though this part of the fandom is dead I'm still working in a few fics. At the same time. That is mostly the problem. But yeah.
> 
> This chapter is kinda short. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, this is basically pining without plot. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think.

Once they arrived to 2014, Tina wasn't entirely sure that this was all just a fever dream. They had landed on Victor's lab, so Tina could guess they had figured out how to travel through space, as well as time. Leslie was clenching her hand so tightly that she was starting to feel the lost of blood circulation. She could sympathize with that. It had not been an easy trip.

Then Tina looked up, eyes searching for the little girl that was scooped on Leslie's hips, and she let out a relieved sigh, when she found her still in place.

“Mama, don't feel good,” the girl mumbled.

“Don't worry, baby,” Leslie whispered to Elle's ear. “We're home now, it's over.”

Then, her blue eyes locked with Tina's, exchanging with her a look. It wasn't relieved, or gleeful, but distressed. Unfortunately, Tina understood it perfectly. She gave her a sad small smile, before letting go of her hand.

It was over.

Robert wrapped an arm around her waist once he regained his composure and held her close to him. It had been five years for him, she realized. Two years ago she would've thought it a torture, now she was tensing at his touch. She couldn't help it, and she wished she could control it, but it just felt alien to her, having him around.

“I missed you,” he said. “Amy and Nico are waiting for you at home.”

She blinked back a few unnecessary tears and forced a smile for him.

“Let's go.”

“You can't go!” Leslie blurted out at her back. She turned around, shooting her an alarmed look. What was she doing? She thought they had established what they were supposed to do under this situation quite clearly.

They would split their ways and go back to their respective homes. Elle would've stayed back — except Leslie had broken that part of the deal, but she guessed Elle was going to stay with her. Leslie was her mother after all. Tina had just been in their way.

Leslie glanced around nervously. “We haven't discussed our current situation,” she said, and Tina exhaled. “We are in 2014? What happened?”

“It took...awhile to fix the machine and make it usable again,” Victor explained.

Leslie took a deep breath, and Tina could see how her expression transformed from a confused, desperate woman to a determinate leader. “Where are we? Within the bigger picture?”

Stacey gave a hesitant step forward. “We have made incredible advances with our mind-wiping serum. Since, y'know, first used on Frank Dean.”

Leslie's eyes widened, like she just remembered about him.

“And Jonah?”

“The last five sacrifices have been successful.”

“Where is he, by the way?” Leslie narrowed her eyes. “He has kept a low profile, right?”

“Besides being an insufferable bitch, yes, he has.”

Leslie shot Victor a chastising look.

“I should go see him.”

She exchanged one last glance with Tina and walked away, Elle attached to her hip. Tina frowned at her back as she watches her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Her daughters had grown to be so  _ beautiful _ . 

She almost felt like crying, thinking how she had missed it all. Her girls were long past the age of 10 and 8, and had already hit puberty. Amy was so tall, her height was about the same as Tina's. Tina thought back to when she used to be 15 years old, and yes, she also was slightly smaller than her mother back then.

They kept staring at her, like they weren't sure if she was real or not. Tina was expecting for all of this to be a cruel dream herself. Robert was way closer physically to her than she remembered him being two years ago.

(Five years ago, she reminded herself. It had been five years for them, for her family.)

Tina was still surprised every time she woke up and didn't find a mess of blonde hair next to her in bed. Instead, Robert's snoring made itself outstanding in the silent dark bedroom. She had missed him, she really had — but Tina felt her heart drop every morning when she clashed with the reality that she wasn't able to just flip onto her side and cuddle Leslie from behind anymore.

But they weren't talking about that.

Who cares about their love affair fifty-two years in the past anyway?

She couldn't believe it herself, but she missed 1962. Every now and then, her gaze would find Leslie in the distance and the lump in the back of her throat would make itself present. The tip of her fingers ached with the urge to reach out and touch her, hold her, or do anything, really.

“What do you think of this one?” Leslie held up a cute tiny pink dress for her to judge.

“Too pink,” she replied immediately.

“That's the point,” Leslie explained to her. “She's a kid, she'll look adorable in it.”

“Not with the pastels again, Leslie,” she almost begged. Almost. “No child of mine is dressing like cotton candy.”

Leslie stared at her for the longest time in complete bewilderment. Tina tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth, ready to ask what caused that reaction, but Leslie was faster than her.

“Right,” she cleared her throat and lifted her chin. “Well, I'm buying it.” She hung the dress over her arm, and Tina pursed her lips, unimpressed.

“Are you ever gonna listen to me?” She asked as they continued to walk past the aisles of children clothing.

“No,” Leslie answered easily and turned to another dress. “How about this one?”

It was baby blue, but she guessed that the pastels were unavoidable when shopping for a toddler. “Better,” she allowed.

Leslie's face turned giddy and bright like it did when they went shopping together and Tina approved of something she liked. Leslie's eyes shined with happiness and the aching shook her chest once again. It would be so easy to simply lean forward and press her lips to Leslie's cheek.

“Great,” Leslie said. “I’m gonna check if it's on Elle's size.”

Tina hummed. A moment later, Leslie was adding a new item of clothing into their purchases. They had a lot left to buy. Elle, being in an entirely different century than she had been raised in up until recently, had only 1960's clothes. It made sense that Leslie would want to buy her new things, but what had astounded Tina was that Leslie called her for help.

She had expected for their relationship to set back into a more professional nature, as their former relationship didn't fit into their current lifestyle. And it had, in a sense. They had silently arranged to forget anything had ever happened.

Except, now they had a small child that kept getting in the way of forgetting.

The forgetting wasn't going well.

“I'm so glad we're doing this,” Leslie admitted to her. “I've missed it.”

“Shopping?” She asked, not paying too much attention to the conversation, but to the cashier she had just given her credit card to.

“No, you,” Leslie said honestly, and Tina had to snap up her head in surprise.

“Oh,” she breathed out. “Me, too.”

“We should do this again,” she suggested.

“Yes,” Tina nodded. “Yes, we should.”

Leslie seemed relieved. She took the bags. She arranged her features into a more casual friendly expression. “How is work? I know how much you love it.”

“It's good,” she said. “It's been a while. I'm still getting used to some new trends, but…” Tina trailed off.

Leslie's hand found her shoulder, warm and steady. “I'm sure you're killing it. I heard that you are kind of a genius,” she said teasingly.

Tina smirked. “And you heard correctly.”

“Mm, and a humble one, too.”

“What? It only takes 150 IQ points to be a genius,” she said nonchalantly.

“Ah, if it's  _ only _ that...” Leslie laughed. She paused. “Maybe some jeans?”

Elle would probably find them uncomfortable and itchy, or some other silly excuse she'd pull off to not get dressed. Trying to put her into jeans would be a nightmare. Thank God she wasn't in charge of that anymore.

(She swallowed thickly, the nostalgia seeping back in. Her mind went back to walking with Ellie to the grocery store, and watching her play with the boy that lived in the apartment next to theirs. If she thought to much about it, Tina was afraid she'd end up crying. She refused to do that)

“The more, the better,” she said with a compliant smile and pulled two pairs off the shelf. 

“Yes, you're right.”

“Get a few pairs to get her covered. And maybe some hairpins? I know you like doing her hair.”

“I have at home,” Leslie waved the suggestion of, and continued with their conversation. “So, you're doing alright?”

“Yes.”

“You haven't had any issues with… settling?” Leslie stressed the word with a questioning look.

“No, of course I haven't.”

“Of course,” she repeated quietly.

“I would've told you if I had,” Tina added. Leslie shot her a surprised look. “I mean, can you imagine how chaotic it would be if everyone found out what happened?”

Leslie nodded, although she seemed to be deep in thought. Tina remembered a time when Leslie would confide in her and tell her what was on her mind, seek comfort in her arms, and she craved for that.

Tina tried to put on a smile. “And do you miss it? Your job?”

“God, no!” Leslie laughed.

“Really?” A teasing gleam appeared in Tina's eyes. “Admit it, you were enamoured with that corporate life.”

She scoffed, even as her lips quirked upwards. “Even if I were, my duties are more important here.”

“Right, the church.”

Leslie nodded in agreement. “And Jonah.”

Tina pursed her lips. She attempted for her distaste of the man (or whatever he was) not to be so evident. “How is he, by the way?”

“He's well.”

“He isn't overworking you, is he?”

“Of course not,” Leslie crunched her now at the suggestion. Tina sighed and didn't bother to clarify she had been joking. When it came to Jonah, Tina had found out that Leslie wasn't the same.

“I'm sure he's restless, trapped in that little office,” Tina commented, giving this ‘being compassionate’ thing another try. 

“You have no idea.”

“I wouldn't be too worried. As long as he has you by his side, he'll be just fine. Believe me,  _ I _ know,” she remarked and missed completely the bewildered look Leslie shot her before sagging in relief.

“What do you mean?” She asked, head tilted and lashes fluttering innocently, and she could almost recognize what Leslie would've looked like when she was younger in that face. 

She gave her an honest, open expression. “You are a great caretaker, Leslie,” Tina said, voice leaving no room for arguments. 

“Okay…”

Tina looked away, falling back into a more detached demeanor. “Do give Jonah my regards, I'm certain he'll be walking freely in no time.”

Leslie narrowed her eyes, stopping on her tracks. “Why are you being so nice?”

She just wanted Leslie to smile. Was that too much to ask? Tina wasn't about to tell her that, however. It would defeat the purpose.

“Can't I be nice?” Tina batted her eyelashes, though she knew it wasn't fooling anybody.

“No, honey, you can't,” she said, only slightly patronizing, and then she froze. Tina had breathed in sharply, not having heard somebody (Leslie) calling her... _ that _ in far too long. “I didn't mean-” Leslie rushed to excuse.

“No, I know,” Tina reassured her, her voice too quiet, too revealing. “It's fine, let's just-”

“Yeah,” Leslie whispered, nodding along.

Tina noticed the clenching of Leslie's hands, could tell instantly how tense she was. Her own hands twitched, but with the craving to hug Leslie's discomfort away.

She didn't.

“I want to see her,” Tina admitted quietly. There was no need to specify who she was talking about. Leslie would know.

Leslie's eyes found hers, wide and round, gleaming with tenderness. “I think that'd be wonderful,” she told her.

Tina exhaled a shaky breath she hadn't allowed herself to release. She was going to see Elle. It had just been a month since she last saw her, and yet 1962 felt like it had happened a lifetime ago. 

When they came back, she had believed she would be able to move on easily. She hadn't wanted to parent Elle in the first place, Tina had reasoned, it couldn't be that hard to detach herself from that girl's life. It turned out that it was. As much as having Elle wasn't something she had asked for, Tina had grown to love her all the same.

Elle was hers in the same amount that she was Leslie's.

“We  _ must _ buy Elle sunscreen,” Tina realized then.

Leslie seemed caught off guard by that sudden statement. She eyed her, baffled, before a chuckle spilled from her mouth.

“Sure,” she said. “But you choose it. I'm useless when it comes to this stuff.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this OOC? Maybe. Do I care? Yes, it's been bothering the hell outta me. Am I gonna do anything about it? Not really.
> 
> Joking aside, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt awfully aware of Frank's eyes unmoving on her back. Why was he around, it was beyond her.

In the two years she and Leslie shared space, money and even the bed, Tina had never heard her mention Frank. She hadn't pushed either, hadn't believed it was any of her business what sort of feelings Leslie harbored respecting Frank. That hadn't stopped her from making assumptions.

It was obvious that Leslie didn't care for him much.

Tina just ignored his presence and put her unlimited attention on the toddler silently playing with a new doll Leslie and Tina had bought for her. She had decided to bring her some 21st century sweets and, at the moment, Elle kept happily chewing a strawberry candy.

“More,” Elle demanded after swallowing.

“That's not how we ask for things, Ellie” she scolded. “What do we say?”

Elle pouted and seemed to weigh in whether or not she could get away with not doing as told. 

“Elle?” Tina's voice was a warning.

“Please,” she conceded then.

“Very good,” Tina smiled and reached for her purse to grab another candy. Just as Elle was putting it on her mouth, Leslie walked in. Tina looked up at her from her squatting position and shot Leslie a nervous smile. The woman responded with the same warmth.

“Elle,” Leslie called. The girl looked at her mother. “What are you eating?”

“Candy!” She said gleefully.

Leslie lifted her eyebrows. “I was just about to make lunch,” she told Tina, reproving. “You'll spoil her appetite.”

“Will I?” Tina drawled, amusement glimmering in her eyes. “You never seemed to have an issue with it when you were the one bringing sweets.”

“You complained about it all the time,” she objected. Tina just rolled her shoulders and gave her a challenging look. Leslie sighed and smiled down to Elle. “What flavor is it, sweetie?”

Elle got a pensive expression for a moment. “Pink,” she decided, causing Tina to snicker.

“It's strawberry, Ellie,” Tina told her.

“Strawberry,” Elle repeated to Leslie, completely missing the r's, and went back to her game.

“Yummy,” she said, a fond smile stretching her lips, and turned to Tina. “You wanna stay for lunch?”

“I'd love to, but-” Tina faltered. “I have to go home.”

Leslie nodded, understanding that with no problem even though Tina could pinpoint the disappointing settling in her features, subtle enough for only her to notice.

“Raincheck?” She added, hoping to see Leslie brighten up a bit.

“Sure,” Leslie said, smiling stiffly. 

She wasn't radiant in the least, Tina noted and she could sense her own mood matching Leslie's. In a former life, there wouldn't be even a question. They would just spend time around each other.

Tina kissed Elle's cheek goodbye and stood up. She crossed to the other side of the room. Leslie blinked questioningly. She didn't hesitate and slipped her arms around Leslie's shoulders from a quick hug. She caught a whiff of Leslie's perfume, different from the one she was used to. She supposed that nowadays the other fragrance was considered an old lady perfume, or wasn't being fabricated anymore, but that certainly didn't stop her from longing for it.

Everything was changing.

“Take care,” Leslie told her softly.

Tina pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded. “You, too.”

When she turned around, she found Frank was still watching, brows furrowed. Tina's gaze settled on the girl in the floor, who didn't pay attention to anybody in the room.

“Goodbye, Ellie,” she waved at her.

Elle looked up. “Don't go!” She sounded distraught.

“I'll come back,” Tina assured her. She walked towards her and hugged her tight. “I promise.”

As she left the mansion, Tina caught Frank's voice raising with the question of  _ she called her mommy?! _ , followed by Leslie's cutting dismissal that would make even Tina's suspicions of anything sound paranoid.

Apparently, Leslie hadn't sat Frank down and explained the situation to him, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom, come on! Just tell us _one_ thing.”

“I've told you before that I don't want to talk about it! I truly do not comprehend what is so hard for you to understand,” Tina said with a finality that when right over Amy's head.

“So you get to be probably the first person to go to past and we don't even get stories?” Amy complained.

“Believe me, Amy, going to the past is not as glamorous as it's made out to be,” Tina subtly rolled her eyes.

Amy clenched her jaw silently, looking dejected and Tina couldn't help but feel that she was doing something wrong because the teen just nodded and turned around to leave. Tina got the feeling that she had to fix something, that maybe Amy's request wasn't coming merely out of curiosity, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Nico, however, didn't move. The girl watched her quizzically, like she was trying to get a read from her. It caught Tina off guard, not used to it.

She didn't know who they were, Tina realized.

Then, Nico sighed. She looked so tired, much more than she was supposed to be at her age, and Tina's heart broke a little bit at that. “We just want to get to know you, Mom,” Nico said.

Tina was stunned. She hadn't even considered that perhaps they didn't know who she was either.

She opened her mouth, ready to say something- _anything_ , even if she wasn't sure what was the right answer. But as her phone started ringing, she felt every word slipping away from her mind. She reached to her pocket, Nico's disappointed look not going unnoticed, and as she noted who the caller was, she knew she couldn't ignore the call.

“Leslie, what's up?” She picked up the phone with a clear note of impatience. Surprisingly, Nico was still there, observing her every move and Tina ached with the urge to walk away and get some privacy.

The first thing she noticed from Leslie's voice was that woman sounded like she was about to cry. “Am I calling at a bad time?”

Tina dragged a hand across her face and forcefully softened her tone. “No, no, it's fine. Did something happen with Elle?”

She saw Nico frowning at the name. She and Elle had never met and Tina intended for it to stay that way for awhile.

“Not really- Yes,” she admitted then. “She's kinda driving me crazy. And- And _Frank_ ,” she spat out the name, “has pointedly made himself useless, as usual. She keeps drawing in the walls and throwing a tantrum when I tell her to stop, and she _really_ wants to see you. She misses you, Tina.”

“Oh,” Tina breathed out and cleared her throat. “Well, I miss her, too.”

“I know you do,” Leslie said in that soft companionate voice of hers. It was broken by a yawn.

“Have you been sleeping?” She asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Not really,” Leslie sounded resigned. “Do you think you could take her, just for the day?”

“I would love to,” she answered immediately.

“I just need a break,” Leslie excused.

“You don't need to sell it, really. Relax. I'll go pick her up.”

“God, _I love you_ ,” she said vehemently, making Tina blush a bit.

She looked down awkwardly. “Yes, well…”

“When are you coming over?” Leslie changed the focus of the conversation and Tina couldn't be more grateful.

She checked her watch. “How about now?”

“Perfect.”

“And, by the way, if Frank gives you any shit about having to take care of a kid, just hit my number and I won't hesitate, I'll-”

Her graphically violent next sentence was cut off by Leslie's laughter. It was genuine, yet tired. “Thank you, Tina.”

“I'm serious.”

“I know you are.”

“I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

Tina put her phone back in her pocket and noticed Nico watching her oddly.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm doing Leslie a favor,” she vaguely explained.

Nico nodded, looking unconvinced. “Who is Elle?”

“She is… Leslie's daughter,” she answered with resigned sigh. “She's staying with us for the day.”

“Oh. Okay. I didn't know she had another child.”

“She's two,” Tina said instead of the long and overly complicated explanation of the adoption she had in her head. “So you better be nice.”

“Christ, Mom, what do you think we're going to do?”

“Toddlers are a bit of a mess.”

“Don't worry, we get it,” Amy walked into the room with a wry smile. “No drugs before dinner.”

Tina lifted a brow and pointed a finger at her. “Not funny,” she chastised, even as she felt the corner of her lips tugging upwards. “I have to go pick up Elle now. Think you can stay alone for a few minutes?”

Amy tilted her head, and Tina took notice of her more expressive features and teenage-like eye roll. She remembered then: this was not a child anymore. Not entirely

“Yeah, we're fine.”

Tina grabbed her purse and her car keys on her way out, her mind still pondering over her teenage daughters that didn't need her anymore. She resisted the urge of banging her head against the steering wheel. She had missed so much. 

She had missed _everything_.

The worst part was that she had no idea how she was supposed to make it better. How could she get closer to them? How could they bond? If only somebody came over and gave her the answers, she swore she would do what she had to do. She would do anything for them.

That wasn't possible, however. Tina had to figure it out on her own. She drove to Leslie's mansion, thinking that, at least, she didn't have to fight her way to Elle's heart. A day with just a little bit less struggle was enough to diminish the weight on her shoulders.

Tina knocked on the front door and waited for the blonde woman to open it, most likely shoving a small child into her arms. The thought made her chuckling. Everybody deserved a break every once in a while.

It was Karolina she saw first, looking up and down at her in surprise.

“Mrs Minoru,” she said. “It's nice to see you. Are you here to visit my mom?”

“I'm here to take Elle, actually,” Tina said amicably. 

“Oh, I didn't know.”

“I'm on babysitting duty,” she told her. “You think I could come in and talk to Leslie?”

“Oh, right,” Karolina said, like she was remembering her manners. “Yes, come in. But- My mom- She's just-”

Tina looked expectantly at the stuttering girl. “Yes?”

“She's taking a nap.”

Tina suppressed a smile. She supposed the exhaustion had finally caught up with Leslie. “Alright. And Elle?”

“I was just taking care of her.”

“That's good,” she forced a polite smile. “I'll go wake Leslie up,” she told Karolina, who looked bewildered at the suggestion. “She'll be worried if she doesn't see me,” Tina explained.

Karolina just seemed more confused at that. “Okay…”

“She's in her room?”

“Yes, do you know where it is?”

“Yes, yes. I'll just-”

She was interrupted by a shriek. “Mommy, you're here!” Elle giggled happily as she rushed to Tina. 

Tina's heart warmed at the sight of the little girl hugging her legs tightly, and she brushed a hand over the wild curls. “Hey, Ellie. What do you think of coming with me for the day?”

“For the whole day?” The girl's eyes glimmered.

“Yes.”

“And Mama?”

“It's just you and me,” she said, and watched Elle's smile faded. “Your mom needs to stay in bed and rest.”

Elle nodded, even as she pouted slightly. 

“How about we go and say goodbye to her with a big kiss?”

“No!” Elle giggled.

“No?” She pursed her lips playfully.

“I can kiss her lots,” Elle explained, and Tina nodded along. “Not you. Gross.”

Tina gasped in mock-indignation. “Why not?”

“Mouth kisses are gross,” Elle wrinkled her nose.

Suddenly, Tina was aware of Karolina's presence. The teen was staring, wide-eyed, and Tina could only make eye contact for half a second before wincing inwardly. If she was lucky, maybe Karolina would dismiss Elle's words as a toddler's fantasy.

“Right,” she cleared her throat. “Let's go say bye to your mom, okay? And you can kiss her all you want.”

She carried Elle to her hips and walked upstairs. She heard Karolina following them, now interested in what could happen. As Tina opened the door to Leslie's bedroom, Elle let out a little giggle from anticipation. Leslie was lying on her stomach, cheek pressed against the silk pillow. She was still fully dressed, except for her shoes, which were neatly set next to the door.

Tina gave Leslie's back a gentle touch, and the woman stirred slightly in her sleep. “Leslie,” she whispered. 

“Hm?” Leslie made a sound, although Tina could tell she wasn't conscious enough to be aware of anything.

“Leslie, I'm came to pick up Elle,” she said. “Wake up.”

That seemed to sober Leslie up, because two seconds later she was opening her eyes and sleepily blinking at Tina. Leslie smiled. 

“Hey.”

“You couldn't wait long enough for me?” Tina responded with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Leslie sat up.

Tina finally noticed Leslie's appearance. “You have bags under your eyes,” she noted.

Leslie pouted slightly. “That's because I'm tired, cuz I'm a mom. And _you_ just woke me up.”

“Would you have preferred for me to take her without saying anything?”

Leslie shrugged. “Are you happy that you get to spend time with your mom, sweetie?” She asked Elle.

Elle nodded. “Yes. I want you to come.”

“Ellie,” Tina intercepted before Leslie had the chance to answer. “Remember what I said? About how your mother is really tired and she needs to stay in bed for a little while?”

“Are you sick?” Elle asked Leslie, doe-eyed.

“No, no, sweetie, I'm okay,” she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elle's cheek. “Have fun.”

Elle smiled widely and gave Leslie a wet kiss in her cheek.

“Ooh, such a big kiss,” Leslie cooed, brushing a curl away from Elle's face. The girl kissed her again at the praise.

Tina had the sudden need to kiss Leslie as well. Like it was supposed to be. She shouldn't, however. She felt a lump in her throat. Leslie was smiling at them, looking like old days. Looking like Tina could kiss her forever and she would only sigh happily against her lips and kiss her back. It wasn't fair at all.

Instead, she reached out and held Leslie's hand for a long second. The woman looked back at her, eyes half-closed yet so bright, and squeezed Tina's hand tightly before letting it go.

“When should I pick her up?” Leslie asked her.

Tina bit her lower lip. “Do you have any problems with her staying over the night?”

Leslie looked surprised. “Sure,” she said.

“Then, if you don't mind, I can bring her back after lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Tina sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she said honestly.

Leslie tilted her head quizzically. “What for?”

Tina was about to answer, but Elle, who was growing impatient, moaned. “Mommy, I wanna go!”

“Wait a second. I'm talking with your mother,” she chastised, but the tone went right over Elle's head.

“Now!” Elle tugged at Tina's hair. 

“Ow, Elle!” She scolded, and the girl pulled at her hair again, amused by the reaction it had on Tina. “Stop that right now or-!”

“If you ignore her, she'll stop,” Leslie told her.

“She's done this before?” Tina frowned. “That's new.” 

“It's a thing of her age,” Leslie waved it off.

Amy and Nico had never pulled at her hair, although Amy had had their stages when they threw things in the floor, like spoons or toys. Nico had always been calmer. Tina shook her head and detached Elle's hand from her hair.

“Alright, calm down, we're going,” she told Elle with a subtle eye roll.

“Yay!”

Leslie's eyes found Tina's, and the blonde woman faked a hurt look that made Tina bite back a snicker.

“I love you, sweetie,” Leslie called at the girl.

“Love you too! Bye!” Elle waved animatedly at Leslie

As Tina turned her back on Leslie, she briefly looked over her shoulder and winked. Leslie fought the smile tugging at her lips. Karolina was watching her, Tina noticed, but was more concerned by the anguished look in the teen's face. Karolina looked lost, and whether it was because she had realized something about them or because of a personal problem of hers, Tina didn't know.

Tina didn't know if she wanted to know.

She said nothing, figuring it wasn't really her business, and let Karolina walk her to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y'all to beware that I have no idea how two year-olds speak, especially in English. 
> 
> Fun fact: I just finished writing this chapter. I felt like there was something missing between the former and the next one, so I spent the whole day writing this one in.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert tried to sleep with her.

Tina really wished to want it as well. She even let him kiss her all the way down her neck until she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away. It didn't feel right.

He was too heavy, and his hands were too big and rough on her waist. Every inhale Tina took, left her longing for the vanilla notes of Leslie's new perfume and wrinkling her nose away from Robert's cologne, as nice as it was.

Tina escaped to her home office, ignoring Robert calling for her, and locked the door behind her. She sat down behind the desk, her hand setting itself over her collarbone, where Robert had just been, and tried to brush the tingling of the memory away.

She couldn't do this. Tina had underestimated how indifferent to her own feelings she actually was when they decided to settle back into their old marriages. She took in a shaky breath and attempted to calm herself down. The dark silent room made her feel sad, like she finally noticed how big and lonely the mansion could be.

She needed to hear Leslie's voice, she decided and quickly dialed the woman's phone before she could talk herself out of it. It was late, after all. There was only an hour left until midnight. Tina didn't care.

In only a few seconds, Leslie's voice was seeping in. “Tina, this is not a good time, can I-”

That was when an ugly sob emerged from the back of her throat, cutting off anything else Leslie had to say. Her reaction wasn't even caused by Leslie's words, it just… happened. Tina shut her mouth with a hand immediately, muffling any other horrible noise that could come out. She hated crying. Even more when someone was listening.

“Hey, what's going on?” Leslie comforted her, if only by the way she switched her tone to a soft, soothing one.

Tears had spilled to her cheeks, and she angrily wiped them off, breathing deeply and clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to regain her composure.

“I hate this,” Tina grunted, overly aware of how thick her voice sounded.

“What do you mean, honey?” Leslie asked her, the pet name bringing warmth to her chest with its familiarity. “Talk to me.”

Tina sucked her teeth, and did just that. “I can't forget about what happened,” she said. “I know we are supposed to, but- This is bullshit,” she snapped, annoyed at herself.

“No, no,” Leslie said. “This is good, keep going.”

Tina dragged a hand across her face. “I miss the past,” she confessed. “I miss us.”

There's a pause on Leslie's side. “I miss us, too,” she replied, sounding melancholic. “We were good together, right?”

“Yes. I think we were,” she replicated the emotion on Leslie's voice. “I can't keep up with this, Leslie.”

“You can!” She reassured her.

“No, you don't understand,” she told her. “I don't want to.”

“What?” Leslie seemed distressed at that.

“I want to go back. To 1962, to you and Elle, and that cozy little apartment where we wouldn't be able to fit anybody else.”

“You don't mean that.”

Tina thought about it, and she didn't. She couldn't imagine a life without Nico and Amy, but if Leslie and Elle were missing from it as well, she felt a hole in her heart, just like she did in the past without her daughters.

She just wanted to have it all.

She should have learned by now that that was impossible.

“I don't know,” Tina surrendered. “Does it have to be over forever?”

She only heard Leslie's breathing for about ten seconds, and for a moment she thought Leslie hadn't listened, until she quietly replied, “I don't know.”

Tina let that response settle in, trying to figure out how she felt about it internally. 

“Did you say you were busy?” She asked suddenly. She had an urge to speak about anything but this. Anything to keep Leslie talking without depressing her.

“Oh, no. It's fine. Not busy anymore.”

“Where are you?”

“Uh, I'm...in bed,” Leslie said nonchalantly. 

Tina bit her lip. “What are you wearing?”

“A Church of Gibborim t-shirt and white pajama pants.”

“Classy.”

Leslie's voice was slightly hoarse from exhaustion, however keen she was on staying awake, and Tina was able to perceive the wryness in her tone as Leslie said, “I appreciate that.”

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Her mood was already lifting, even as she kept her reality present in the back of her head, constant and painful.

“What are you doing now?”

“I'm watching TV.”

“Really?” Tina raised her brows.

“There's a Harry Potter marathon on Syfy,” she informed her. Tina quickly turned on the TV.

“It's been so long since I saw a decent quality movie,” She pointed out with a laugh. She was delighted at the sight of the acting and the writing, and it wasn't particularly exceptional, simply better than movies in the 1960's.

“I know,” Leslie smiled. “You always complain about it.”

The reminder made Tina falter. “Within reason,” she replied.

“I truly don't understand your fascination with these movies.”

“They're funny,” Tina said. When it came to magical facts, it was so inaccurate that brought out a cackle or two from her.

“Funny?” She caught Leslie's disbelieving voice. “Not what I would call them.”

Tina ignored that. “You know what I'd love right now?”

“Hm?”

“Grapes and an orange. Maybe cherries, too.”

Leslie laughed. “Only you…” She taunted. “But yeah, I could eat some cherries. In a pie, of course.”

“Of course,” Tina drawled. “The sugar that contains-”

Leslie shushed her quickly.

“Did you just shush me?” She lifted an unimpressed brow.

“I love this part!”

Tina raised her gaze to the screen. In the movie, Hagrid had found Harry and was ready to take him to Hogwarts.

“I thought you didn't like this movie.”

“I never said that,” Leslie replied. “This scene always gets to me.”

Tina watched it, trying to pinpoint what was so touching to Leslie. She rolled back her shoulders. It was emotionless to her. Hagrid gave Harry a birthday cake, and scared the shit out of his abusive family. She could only see humor in it.

She got an idea. “You say you are craving cherry pie?”

Leslie hummed a confirmation. “Yeah, my favorite,” she commented, absent-minded as she was focusing on the movie.

Her favorite, Tina mused. Leslie hadn't mentioned it before. It was extraordinary how much you couldn't know about somebody even after years of coexisting under the same ceiling. Maybe Leslie had mentioned it some time, she pondered, maybe it was Tina the one now paying attention. Somebody knocked on the office door, a voice seeping through the closed entrance following the noise.

“Tina, you've been in there for a while,” Robert said. “Are you okay? I didn't mean to-”

“I'm fine,” Tina called out, a sense of urgency running through her body from head to toes.

“What's going on?” Leslie asked, confused.

“Robert,” she muttered and left it at that.

“You seemed upset,” Robert commented.

“Well, I'm not, so you can keep your peace of mind,” Tina rose her voice.

“Tina, I'm not worried about my peace of mind,” the man scoffed. “I'm worried about you.”

“Then, don't!”

“Maybe I should leave you,” Leslie suggested, voice apologetic. As if she was the one out of place. “You're busy.”

“Don't,” she hissed at the phone.

“Tina, come on!” Robert said tiredly.

She stood up, phone trapped between her ear and her hand, and walked to the door. She opened it without a moment of hesitation. “What?”

“I was thinking we could talk about…” he trailed off.

Tina sighed. “Robert, I'm exhausted,” she gave him a long look until he nodded slowly.

“Who are you talking to?” Robert asked, nothing but curiosity in his tone.

“Leslie.”

“At this hour?” He frowned

“Wanted to check up on Elle. I haven't had the chance to earlier,” Tina lied easily and felt terrible for it. 

She hated keeping things from Robert. He used to be the only one whose opinion she cared about. However, that didn't translate to not lying to him. Tina knew him all to well. With every dark deed she committed, the more he looked at her like she was a stranger in his wife's body. That look was something Tina had particularly grown to despise.

He nodded. “Okay. You two are close?”

“I took care of that kid for two years, it was unavoidable,” Tina told him.

“I meant Leslie.”

Tina paused and chose her next words carefully. “I suppose you could say that we're close.”

Leslie snorted.

“Alright,” he shifted on his feet. “We can talk later.” She stared blankly. “I'll just- go to bed.”

Tina observed him turn around and walk away. When he disappeared from her sight, she sighed in relief. She closed her door and pressed her back against it. 

“He's gone,” Tina said.

“You  _ suppose _ we're close?” Leslie's amused voice prompted an eye roll on Tina's part.

“Shut up, Leslie.”

Leslie's laugh was surprising, and Tina felt her lips curling up at the sound. 

“So, what's up with you and Robert?” Leslie tried to be nonchalant, she really did. It didn't fool Tina, though.

She swallowed thickly. She refused to talk about it. It sounded sad and pathetic in her head. “The usual,” she said, not that Leslie would know. “I gotta go.”

“Oh, okay. It's late.”

Was it? Tina checked the clock. It was officially midnight, she noted. She didn't believe she would be able to sleep.

“Yes, it is.”

“I'll keep watching the movie,” Leslie said. “Thanks for calling.”

“Goodnight, Leslie.”

She cut the call and pressed her phone up to her chin thoughtfully. Shaking her head, Tina sat behind her desk and set her gaze on the TV, determinate to watch the rest of the movie and dull her mind away from awareness.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next Pride meeting, Tina decided to bring some dessert, just for the sake of it. She had found herself missing making baked goods, which she had gotten used to do in the 1960's — although quite tragically —, but it was a hobby she quickly lost when she had come back to her time.

Robert gave her an odd look when he saw the pie in her hands. Understandable, Tina thought. She hadn't touched an oven once in the fifteen years they'd been married, never showed anything interest in spending time in the kitchen. He  _ had _ to be surprised.

What Tina hadn't told him, and never would, was that baking might've been one of the only things keeping her sanity in the three years she had been caught in the past. That, and Leslie.

She bought the pie, anyway. She wasn't about to give anyone food poisoning. If Tina was going to kill any Pride members, it had to be more intentional than that.

Nico and Amy were sitting in the backseat of the car. Everybody's children went with them to the meetings. Tina hoped Leslie would bring Elle as well. She didn't see any reason why she wouldn't, but this was their first meeting since they came back and she wasn't sure what to wait for.

As they entered the Wilder's mansion, Tina settled the pie in the table next to the Stacey's brea and Janet's healthy snacks. She spotted the bewildered glances she got immediately, and simply rolled her eyes as she walked back to Robert's side. Dramatic, backstabbing bitches they were. Always talking shit about everybody, always commenting on whatever miniscule drama that caught their attention. As if it was any of their business, as if it had any importance whatsoever.

Tina, thinking this, was a big hypocrite, of course, as she had been one of the first ones in perpetuating that behavior. Not that she cared.

She stood next to Robert, ignoring as Dale talking his ear off, and noted with a quick glance that Geoffrey was eyeing her pie, complete distrust in his face. Tina could laugh out loud. If she were to poison him, she wouldn't do it in such a crowded place where everyone would be fast to accuse her.

Tina didn't give a damn about his opinion anyway.

When Leslie arrived, Tina sensed it immediately, drawn to her presence. As usual, Leslie looked gorgeous. Karolina was following her close behind her, and Elle was holding her hand, listening to what her sister was telling her. Tina's eyes widened slightly at the realization. 

Karolina was Elle's sister. And so were Nico and Amy. It wasn't groundbreaking, but it shook Tina to the core. She had never taken the time to think about it.

Leslie's eyes found her and the woman shot her a small smile that she did not hesitate in reciprocating.

“Mommy!” Elle shrieked, rushing towards her and almost tackling her down with the strength of her embrace.

Tina couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she wrapped her arms around her. She did not notice the way the air tensed or the looks her fellow Pride members were shooting her. She could only focus her gaze on the mess of wild brunette curls and the bright smile Elle was giving her. She hadn't seen her for the whole week.

“Hey, Ellie,” she took her up in her arms and filled her cheek with kisses. The girl giggled until she began to wrinkle her nose at her in a disgusted expression Tina could not care less about. “I've missed you.”

“'Lina said I'll play,” Elle flashed her the doe eyes.

“Did she? Are you going to play with the other kids?”

Elle nodded fervently. “Yes!”

Tina was hoping the kids knew how to play with a two year old and that they were patient enough to try and understand her.

“That is great!” She told her. “Do you like Karolina?”

“Yes. She's pretty.”

Tina shot an amused look at Leslie over Elle's head, noticing Karolina smiling fondly at the girl. Thank God, she thought. Tina couldn't imagine how they would handle it if Leslie's family hadn't so easily accepted a new child into their lives.

“Does she play with you a lot?”

“Yes, lots,” Elle nodded just as she began squirming in her arms. “Mommy, down!”

Tina complied and put her down in the floor. The girl ran back to take Karolina's hand and they joined the rest of the kids. As she looked up, Pride was staring at her like she had grown a second head.

“What?” She only half-snapped.

“Did Leslie's kid just call you Mommy?” Victor asked.

“Yes,  _ and _ ?” She retorted. Tina didn't owe anybody an explanation.

She was met with silence, and soon she felt somebody grabbing her elbow. She looked over her shoulder and found Leslie's kind eyes. Tina's own eyes softened and she quickly looked away before she could show too much to the others.

“We were living together,” Leslie explained to them. “Elle developed an attachment to Tina. It was unavoidable.”

An attachment. Tina pondered over that word bitterly. She had practically raised the girl but she was being reduced to an  _ attachment _ for the sake of a secret. A secret that could destroy everything, but that at the moment felt unnecessary.

“Yes, what she said…” Tina barely resisted an eye roll.

“Oh! Is that cherry pie?” Leslie said excitedly then, voice so high it could be a squeal, and the conversation was forgotten. She started to cut a piece. Tina was seeing Geoffrey looking at her bewildered, as if pondering whether or not it was wise to stop her. 

Asshole.

The man had always seen Tina as an enemy, someone ruthless and cold-hearted that would betray them all on the spot if it was convenient, and he was right. At the same time, Tina noticed he saw Leslie as some naive idiot that could be taken advantage of, like the woman had no idea how horrible the things she was doing were. Geoffrey was not right about that at all.

Then Leslie turned around, a piece of cherry pie in her hand and eyes narrowed mischievously at Tina. “It was you, wasn't it?”

Tina shrugged, lips quirking upwards. “Guilty.”

Leslie smiled playfully as she took a bite and let out a small moan. “You...are  _ godsent _ ,” she praised after swallowing.

Tina hummed in amusement. “You can take the leftovers with you if you like.”

“Really?” Leslie asked, and she nodded. “But you must have worked so hard on it… Wait, did you?”

“God, no, I am not interested in subjecting you into that kind of tortuous experience. I bought it.”

Tina watched as Leslie tried to repress a smile. “Either way, you  _ have  _ to take a piece.”

Leslie's eyes glimmered with determination and Tina found herself being a little terrified by that look. 

“Oh, no, thank you. Too much sugar for me.”

Leslie fluttered her lashes at her — which was  _ so unfair _ of her — and stepped forward, extending the hand with the same piece of pie she had bitten toward Tina, encouraging her to eat.

“Come on, Tina. One tiny bite won't kill you,” she said. Then, she narrowed her eyes, even as she didn't stop getting closer to her. “Unless it will. Is this all just an elaborate scheme to poison me? Because if it is, it's working wonderfully.”

Tina huffed out a laugh at that, shaking her head. “I'll keep that in mind,” she shot her a humoring smile. Leslie was waving the pie in her face.

“One bite?” Leslie's eyes glinted hopefully, and Tina sighed, reached up to hold the piece, her hand brushing Leslie's, who did not let go. She took a bite.

She held Leslie's gaze as she chew and swallowed. The blonde looked pleased with herself. Tina felt the tension thick in the air as she tilted her head, eyes never leaving Leslie's. “Happy?”

“Very,” Leslie put a lot of emphasis on the word. “It's delicious, by the way. Thank you.”

Because there was no way Leslie wasn't going to notice Tina had brought it specifically for her.

Leslie's hand lingered on Tina's shoulder for a second before she turned around, taking her pie with her. Leslie grabbed a glass and got ready to toast for this year's successes and for today's sacrifice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! just a little warning here: I've decided to ignore everything about jonah that was discovered in season 2 :)

Leslie was fidgeting. Tina had been eyeing her throughout the meeting and there was not a time when Leslie seemed to be composed and self-assured, like Tina was used to see her.

Her mind rewound to Leslie's triumphant smirks and unwavering determination (“I appreciate your support today,” she'd told her after young boys becoming eternal and blackmailing, and  _ such an exhausting day _ . “And I'll ensure Jonah is informed of your loyalty toward our mission.”

_ Loyalty _ . If that was what Leslie had wanted to call it. Tina had almost scoffed. But she didn't; she'd just wrinkled her nose, eyeing the blonde woman distrustfully. “You do that,” she'd said, a wry smile twisting her lips. “I'm glad I could be of service.”

Leslie had sighed then, wistful and so utterly blind in her faith. “What a glorious day. Mark my words, Tina. Today, we are writing history.”

And, as long as one of her girls didn't turn up dead any of those days, Tina had been fine with that.) and to doe eyes and everlasting devotion towards the man that had made all of their lives hell. 

But not to Leslie, no. Leslie may have received as many of Jonah's gifts as any of them, but she had closed her deal with the devil with full awareness of what was expected of her. (“What would you say if I told you I stabbed someone to death?” Tina had asked her once over a glass of wine, hypothetically. She had been only slightly tipsy, but also overly curious about who this woman that seemed to understand everything with a bit too much clarity was.

“Did you get rid of the body or are you asking for help?” Leslie had joked, which was a first. 

Tina had never seen her unwinded in the least prior that night. It was always one earth-shattering emergency after the other.

She had just stared straight-faced as an answer and decided that the less she engaged with Leslie Dean the better.)

So far, this was the first time Leslie had lacked those two major characteristics of hers during a sacrifice — during one of her sacred rituals. 

She was out of Tina's sight for a moment, while she turned to grab the Staff from her purse, and then she was gone. She took a quick glance around. Leslie had left the room. This was her chance, Tina realized then, to question her out of everyone else's sight.

“I'm just saying, you gotta be careful,” Geoffrey's voice stopped her on her tracks. He had gotten to Leslie first.

Tina backed herself to the wall. She had a full view of Leslie's carefully blank expression. “I don't see why.”

“You and Tina looked real chummy there,” he told her with a knowing look that informed Tina of exactly how oblivious he was. “I know you love to sell the whole big happy family bullshit, but sometimes these people ain't to be trusted, and Tina in particular is no good.”

Then, Leslie looked amused, and if Tina wasn't mistaken, she was holding back laughter.

“People wind up dead when they mess 'round her. Look what happened to the Hernandez!”

The humor vanished from her face. “You have no idea what you're talking about,” Leslie said, almost warning, but definitely dismissive, and stepped aside to leave.

Geoffrey stopped her and grabbed her arm. “I'm just trying to warn you. I don't get what kinda friendship you think you two have, but she's tricking you. It's what she does.”

Leslie shrugged him off, glaring at him. “I'd thank you for your… warning, Geoffrey, but it's not wanted nor needed. I know what I'm doing,” she assured him, cold and detached. Tina swallowed. Leslie was so attractive right now. “Now, I'd appreciate if you stayed out of my way. I have some matters that need to be taken care of.”

She sauntered away, Geoffrey gawking at her back. Tina waited until there was no one else around before she approached Leslie. She was fumbling with her hands, deep in thought as a tiny wrinkle appeared between her brows.

“Are you gonna tell me what's been on your mind now?” She said, startling her.

Leslie huffed. “Nothing's on my mind.”

“Could've fooled me,” she made a nonchalant sound.

She scowled, but Tina could tell it was not directed to her. Leslie shook the look away. She still looked troubled, more than she was after a particularly difficult sacrifice, which was not easy to accomplish.

“I got a silly idea,” Leslie admitted after a minute. “One I can't seem to shake off.”

“Okay…”

Leslie took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Then closed it and rolled her eyes, muttering something like “self-sabotage.” 

“Okay, Leslie, this is excessively enigmatic, even for you.”

“Jonah has to die,” she blurted then.

Tina was certain she had blacked out for a moment.

“I'm sorry?”

Leslie's eyes glinted with determination as she said. “We should kill Jonah.”

So… They killed him. 

Actually, they pretended a ritual to some seventeen year old girl who  _ ascended to Ultra _ , whatever that meant, and waited patiently until Jonah dissolved to dust. 

Most bizarre thirty minutes of Tina's life.


End file.
